


You never have to be alone, that's all I really know.

by BunnyJess



Series: SladeRobin Week 2020 [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dragons, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Good Older Sibling Dick Grayson, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jason Todd is Bruce's biological son, Jason is an author, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Non-Linear Narrative, PTSD, Possessive Slade Wilson, Roman ends up crispy, Roman is a dirtbag, Slade Wilson is a Dragon, Violence, Vomiting, Weddings, because Roman details what he wants to do to Jason who then breaks down to Bruce, putting this tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: Day five of Sladin week – “what do you want from me?”, Dragons, pregnancy.Finally meeting his father had felt like a fairytale. Little skin kid Jason discovering he was a prince. It’s a dream come true to a boy who’s lost everything. Years go by and he discovers the problems with being a prince of marrying age. Multiple abductions, some resulting in the mages having to work overtime to keep him alive, and Jason is too scared to be near anyone…even his father. There is only one choice left. The Prince of Gotham is sent away, his new tower home guarded by the most fierce dragon in all the kingdoms, only allowed to return if someone with true intention asks for his hand.
Relationships: Catherine Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Series: SladeRobin Week 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985017
Comments: 7
Kudos: 110
Collections: SladeRobin Week 2020





	You never have to be alone, that's all I really know.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Garpie64](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garpie64/gifts).



> What happens when your child watches Tangled too much and you talk to your bonus family about Shrek...this apparently.
> 
> For my beautiful Gar; I've never met anyone who loved dragons as much as my daughter and I, then I met you!

Jason paced nervously around his bedchamber. The room, the whole set of rooms, he’d grown up in since he was four and taken in by Bruce, didn’t feel like home anymore. They felt like a distant fantasy land. A fantasy land even when his feet sunk into the thick rug. Even when he looked over the mementoes on the fireplace.

It all felt foreign in a way it hadn’t since his dad had found him. A letter from Catherine reaching His Royal Highness King Bruce Wayne the First of Gotham and her Territories and informing him of a tryst between them resulting in a child. A child she’d kept hidden as he’d only just lost his parents, both sixteen and inexperienced in life, and didn’t want to burden him with a child on top of becoming the monarch. Her plan failing when her health began to decline due to consumption leading to her death.

As a four-year-old, after meeting the great mage Alfred who watched over the monarchy and protected their interests, and being confirmed as Bruce’s son, the suite had seemed like a dream. A giant playground for a boy to disappear into. To spend a few hours with his father before bed, listening to him read or just telling stories of great warriors.

They’d felt like home.

Home.

It’s a funny sort of feeling, if Jason is honest with himself. A home is a place you feel safest. A place you can let down your walls and be with your family. A place to retire to when the world grew weary.

These suites of rooms hadn’t been home in a long time.

Losing that feeling hurt. Losing that security and the knowledge that his father would always keep him safe. Losing the place where he didn’t need to be on guard.

Even when Dickie had joined the family a couple of years later, the loud and energetic older boy had managed to fit into a part of their family they’d not noticed was missing. He’d constantly dragged Jason into games. Comforted his little brother when he grew scared of the people who vied for King Bruce’s attention. He’d found a way to settle into Jason’s safe space and make him feel safer.

Not anymore. No. Now, the only place that would feel like that was the tower he’d spent a decade in with the dragon he was about to marry.

Hands gripped his shoulders and stopped his melancholy. The blindingly, brilliant smile of his brother squeezing between his walls and trying. Eyes so earnest it was a wonder he’d never been tricked. Then again Jason knew few people who’d willingly kick a puppy and that’s what Dick currently looked like. “You ready Little Wing?”

****

Pain lanced through Jason. The carefully crafted pipe smashing into him once again. Mind going fuzzy with the agony burning through him.

A damned trickster was trying this time.

Blood red lips, green hair, and a suit clearly tailored by a walking disaster.

He closed his eyes and waited. It wouldn’t be long for them to come. He was too important to let die.

‘Joker’ as the trickster preferred to be called, was a callous man who’d grown jealous of the attention being drawn away from him and towards the future of the monarchy. A future Jason would inherit after Dick renounced his claim to the throne as Bruce’s eldest. He had suffered too many years of jabs at the hands of the elites that came to the castle for festivities. All talking about how the ‘royal blood’ shouldn’t be second-in-line behind an adopted former traveller with suspected witchcraft in his blood due to the death defying feats his family could perform with their travelling freak show. People were happy to use the services of mages, they just preferred to have no magical blood ruling over them.

Just one more fatal blow. That’s all Jason was praying for at this point. One blow of that pipe to connect at the right angle and kill him at last.

Waiting for the Royal Guard or squad of knights that would find him felt endless. Time stretching into something akin to walking through a thick custard.

Forehand.

Backhand.

A, or B?

Laughter. Such maniacal laughter.

Jason is just about read to give up when the door flies inwards. There stands his favourite knight. Her black armour making her look menacing despite her tiny stature. Her sword strapped to her side as she raised two daggers instead.

This was personal. This jester had taken her friend, regardless of if he was the crown prince or not, he was her friend first and foremost.

The clown takes a beating, laughing all the while, as two guards swoop in and scoop Jason up. Rushing him off to the castle.

Half way there Jason falls unconscious. His injuries requiring his body to shut down as he fought to hold on to life.

He briefly remembers waking in the medical room. White linen over his body while Raven and Leslie, another mage and the royal healer, worked on him. His father standing at the head of the bed and resting his fingertips against Jason’s shoulder as if any further touch would break him.

A few muttered words from Raven and he was out again. Pain leaving him as the void cradled him.

****

The large downforce of wind, a strong gust that would knock you over if not used to it, is the first indication Jason gets that someone has come after him once again. His papers rustling in their binding as he pauses in his writing. Looking up just in time to see Slade land.

The almighty Deathstroke, as he’s known through this land and the next and many others, it truly a beauty when stood to his fullest with his wings flared out. Dramatic bastard would be ruffling his feathers if he were a bird and not a dragon. Sun glinting off burnt orange and navy-blue scales. The white that surrounds his horns seeming to shimmer like a rainbow on a summer’s day. One navy eye staring at Jason, the pupil contracting and releasing vertically as he appraises the man.

Slade collapses his wings and lets a shimmer run across his body, dwarfing him into his human form. Still a good foot taller than Jason, his 6’5’’ bulked out frame making Jason feel as small as Timmy as he stalks towards him. Scars showing across his skin and around his missing eye with a peak of scales. Horns hidden beneath a mop of white hair that still manages to look like a summer rainbow when the sun catches it. Claws instead of fingernails that gently scrape along Jason’s jaw and tilt his head up.

Soft lips, unexpectedly so, press against his. Their first kiss. Slade oozing relief whether he knows it or not. Hand slipping around Jason’s neck to cradle his head and deepen the kiss. An aftertaste of brimstone reminding Jason that this was no ordinary man. “The masked man in black has been dealt with permanently,” he says when he pulls back, just far enough for his lips to brush against Jason’s.

He throws his arms around his only companion and pulls him into another passionate kiss. Jumping up to wrap his legs around that firm waist, allowing the stronger man to support his weight.

“Take me to bed,” Jason says as Slade starts kissing down his neck. “I need you.”

He doesn’t deny the whine as Slade marches into the tower. All conquering dominance in his display of strength. Not letting Jason drop until the soft mattress in against his legs and he can climb on. Even then holding the man close and laying him down to settle his weight across him.

Jason tips his head back with a gasp as he feels Slade’s hard length through his drawers, the cotton rubbing against his own hard cock torturous in every shift. His mouth falling open when Slade tugs on the cord tying his undershirt closed. The fabric falling away to revealed flushed skin and dusky, pointed nipples.

The dragon moves down his body, kisses layered over Jason’s oversensitive flesh. Each bite, kiss, and lick adding fuel to the fire now burning low in his gut.

“Come on Slade, please,” His words earn him a chuckle. His impatience always winning him a chuckle.

However he might laugh, Slade pulls back to rest on his heels. Unlacing Jason’s drawers and tugging them off. Pressing kisses up Jason’s legs as he makes his way back up his body.

Uncorking the bottle of oil he’d snagged from under the pillows. Liberally coating his fingers in the viscous substance. Swirling a finger around Jason’s hole and pushing in once he feels the younger man relax.

It’s quick and messy. Slade just about getting to three fingers before Jason starts begging harder. Desperate to feel Slade’s girth splitting him open.

The dragon can’t wait either. After how close that bastard Sionis had come to stealing what’s his, he needs to be as close to Jason as possible. Needs to feel him clenching around him as the world dissolved into just the two of them.

Jason moans long and low when Slade finally pushes the head of his cock in, the blunt pressure and tingle of pain everything he’d been needing since Slade landed. The smooth, slow slide as Slade presses in has his toes curling and moaned words falling from him in a litany of praise.

The answering grunt when Slade finally has his hips pressed against the globes of Jason’s ass is the only noise he’s made as he’d worked his impressive length into the man. The grunt meaning more to Jason than any mewling could. Just knowing the dragon is as effected as he is, is enough.

Their pleasure continues to build with every slow slide out and hard, quick thrust in. Slade’s cock rubbing against Jason’s prostate and making stars dance in his vision.

Lips meeting in biting kisses.

Praise and pleas interchangeable as they fall from both.

A muttered ‘good boy’ enough to have Jason falling into the abyss of pleasure. Tightly clenching around Slade and pulling his end from him. The sensation of being filled by the dragon pushing his pleasure to last longer. The amount and force excessive to some is welcomed by Jason who milks every drop from Slade.

In the quiet space of post-coital bliss Slade whispers into Jason’s curls where the man is curled into him. No reply coming as he dozed contently. A smile flitting across Slade’s face as the need to ensure what’s his is safe and well has calmed. Jason’s breathing against his chest evident enough of that. The sticky mess between the man’s thighs an added bonus that feels like a marking of ownership.

****

Of all the people Bruce had anticipated attempting to kidnap his heir and second son an old acquaintance called Roman Sionis is not one of them. He’d heard some of the things the man did; child labour and violence towards others; and had been getting his police force to investigate. It was during such an investigation that Jason is taken.

It’s the second time that month, the sixth time since Prince Richard denounced his claim to the throne. Jason had been visiting his friend, Stephanie, in the lower part of Gotham where his mother had come from prior to working in the castle and returned to once pregnant. As the poor girl tells it; she and Jason had been playing with some of the younger kids in her neighbourhood, as they always did, when a group of men dressed entirely in black with leather masks covering their faces had threatened her and the kids if Jason didn’t come quietly. The three guards Jason went with, the minimum Bruce required him to have at all times, had been killed and Jason hadn’t wanted any of the kids getting hurt so he’d gone with them.

It takes less than twelve hours to find his son. A few well asked questions by the Royal Guard to those in the less reputable job market, palms greased, they’d discovered the identity of the group and their leader. Black Mask and the False Face Society, the head man being Roman Sionis himself.

As soon as his son had gotten back in Bruce’s arms the boy had broken down. Sobbing so hard his words were a struggle to understand Bruce had taken him up to the suite of rooms that had been Jason’s since he’d come to live at Wayne Castle. He hadn’t been expecting his son to push him away and vomit when he’d tried to usher him into the bed so they could comfort each other and he could help his Jay-Lad warm up with the mountain of blankets in easy reach.

Once the vomiting subsides the full grizzly details of what had happened come out. Roman had explained in excruciating detail how he was going to force Jason to be his wife, utterly disregarding that Jason was a man, showing off a handful of gifts he’d already procured. Lace ruffled chemise and bloomers, lace inset combinations, corsets in black and red from the finest manufacturer money could buy. All to dress him up like a proper wife. He planned to keep Jason by his side at all times to better aid Jason in relieving his stress.

Roman had also told Bruce’s son that he’d be known as Jay and would have to get his father to change his title to Her Royal Highness Princess Jay Sionis. When Jason eventually took the throne Roman would rule for him because women were unfit to rule, especially ones who’d been lied to their whole lives.

The man was utterly delusional in his plans. Made all the more prominent in Jason’s mind as Roman had run his hands over the fifteen-year-old’s body while detailing exactly how he’d relieve the stress of running a company and then kingdom on Jason. All manner of highly inappropriate situations detailed to the traumatised boy. He’d even gone on to say that as Jason would be a failure in giving him an heir they’d have to acquire ‘the blonde you are so close with’ to impregnate with Roman’s child. However, the man had no doubt that Jason would make a wonderful mother.

Some how the horror his son had been put through at the hands of Roman, despite being just a man, was far worse than that at the hands of the imp trickster known as Joker. Jason had healed from Joker’s beating. His nightmares and scars the only evidence it had happened as the trickster hadn’t tried again. He was known to toy with the peoples of the main city and its surrounding townships.

Roman hadn’t beaten the boy, hadn’t left a physical scar like Joker had. Though that made it that much worse. The knowledge of what would have happened if they’d not found him in time meant Jason was jumpy and scared constantly.

After a solid week of Jason feeling scared everywhere but his private library Raven had made a recommendation. They send Jason into hiding, ensuring there are enough wards and a suitable guard to protect him until such time all threats to his royal highness had been dealt with. Bruce thought his heart couldn’t continue breaking, then he’d heard the idea, and then Dick had agreed with it.

Bruce thought he’d managed the heartbreak surrounding his son, then they’d told Jason the plan. Seeing a spark of life return to his eyes and seeing him agree with the plan had broken Bruce further. His boy was going to have to grow up without him, just as he’d had to do at the beginning.

The only consolation was that their mage offered the use of her soul-self to send letters back and forth. Allowing them to stay in touch. She also told them she’d be happy for the part she’d lend out, fashioned into a raven, to travel back and forth multiple times a day. As part of her soul it would be hidden from any she’d not allowed to see it, meaning it wouldn’t give Jason’s position away.

It was Dick who had the suggestion in terms of guard. During his travels with his parents he’d heard tale of a dragon known as Deathstroke. For the right price he would do jobs for people.

With a name and brief description Raven and her apprentice Timothy, a friend of Jason’s since he came to study under the princes’ mage, were able to track him down. The dragon accepted the job as it’d mean his hoard steadily growing without him having to do much work.

So, with the tower constructed by Raven and Timothy now complete, and Deathstroke settled into the cavernous room for him under it, it was time to say their farewells to Jason. The farewell had to take place in the castle with Raven taking Jason via portal after. This was to ensure no-one would follow or track them. Too many people moving through the shadows would allow another of Jason’s attempted kidnappers to find him and undo their hard work.

It was gut wrenching to watch his son leave them. Still just a boy with so much to learn and so much room to grow. Bruce hated that it was his status that had led to this. If he’d not been king he’d have been able to watch his boy grow like any other parent. He even blamed Dick causing many an argument, throwing out accusations of it being his selfishness that had led them here. His denouncing the throne all purely to benefit Dick with no thought to the consequences upon the rest of the family.

Guilt became the heavy norm within the castle. Everyone wishing for the day their prince could return home.

****

One of Slade’s recent favourite pastimes was listening to Jason talk about the latest book he was writing. With little else to do in a tower Jason had turned his hand from reading every new romance novel that came out to writing them himself. Each book quickly becoming a popular read.

Today Jason had started off telling Slade about the newest group of characters he was introducing. The parents are forced to send their daughter away as an infant to protect her from a curse set down by an evil fairy.

After so long spent like this Slade picks up that today is different. Jason isn’t as enthusiastic as usual. His hands not waving around excessively, nor is he pausing to jot down ideas had while talking it all through. He mentally slaps himself, of course this family is making Jason sad, it runs close to his own life and he misses his family terribly.

Slade takes Jason’s hand and gives it a squeeze. The sharp nail of his thumb scratching over his lover’s wrist. “Ember, what can I do?”

A watery laugh his is answer. “Got a way to stop people trying to force me into marrying them?” He sounds so broken that it breaks Slade a little.

“I have been thinking over the idea for a while,” Slade starts. Just as with how much he knows Jason, the man knows his dragon companion just the same, allowing him to pick up on the shy nervous touch to his voice.

Jason lifts his gaze and meets Slade’s. Stunned at the love, devotion, and worry he sees swirling there. “What?” It comes out far more breathless than he intends. The result of his mind spinning into an overdrive of hope.

“I take you back and stay by your side.” Jason deflates a little at that. Those aren’t the words he wanted to hear. Not even close.

“That’ll only work until your next job comes along or I’m forced to marry to protect the crown as people are convinced it is easier to get to me than Bruce.” Jason turns his face away, gazing out the window at a view he’s looked at every day for near ten years.

Slade stands and still Jason doesn’t look. He stays stubbornly looking out the window until he feels Slade’s body leaning against his legs and a claw under his jaw urging him to turn back. He feels breathless all over again as he meets that navy-blue eye he loves, seeing Slade drop part of his human form just to ensure Jason gets the full truth.

“You are mine. You have been mine since our first night together. No-one has ever taken from my hoard and they aren’t about to start now.” His voice has a more animalistic edge to it. Humanity dropping away in the face of showing Jason the truth. Of ensuring the silly human knows how much he means to him. “Just as you are mine, I am yours.”

“Slade,” it’s said in a breath. A mere whisper of his name as Jason let’s his words, and their meaning, truly settle into him. He’s heard Slade say he loves him once or twice, usually in the heat of passion, but never has such a bold statement been made. He’s never declared just what they are to each other.

“Prince Jason of Gotham and her Territories, please allow me the honour of being by your side and providing all the love and support you need while being given the same in return. Jace, my ember, marry me?” Slade hopes against hope that he’s not fumbled the proposal. He’s spent so many hours researching the right phrasing from Jason’s books while he slept. Scouring the books his human mate reads and the few he’s written to ensure he gets them right. His little ember is such a hopeless romantic he didn’t want to deny him the right proposal of marriage.

Jason launches himself at Slade, attacking his mouth in a kiss as if he’s drowning and only Slade has the air he breathes. Pulling back to say, “yes,” then diving back in. Pressing his acceptance to Slade’s lips with every kiss and repeating that little three letter word.

It’s Slade who eventually ends the kiss. Holding Jason by the shoulders so he can speak freely. “Tonight we celebrate, tomorrow you return home.” A filthy edge curls his lips and has Jason flushing a deep red. The younger squeaking as Slade effortlessly scoops him into his arms and carries him off to their bed.


End file.
